Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{68} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 368.6868...\\ 1x &= 3.6868...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 365}$ ${x = \dfrac{365}{99}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{68}{99}}$